Poseidon Plaza
Poseidon Plaza is the one of the mall areas of Fort Frolic. With bars, a tobacco shop, and casinos, Poseidon Plaza was truly a place for the holidays. However, since the Rapture Civil War, the only visitors left are Splicers, looking for things to loot. ''BioShock'' Poseidon Plaza is only accessible to the player after Jack has photographed Kyle Fitzpatrick's corpse and placed the picture in Sander Cohen's masterpiece. After passing through the Frozen Tunnel Jack emerges in the dark and dusty Plaza. He soon encounters an onrush of furious Spider Splicers who emerge from the walls. Sir Prize Located on the second floor, Sir Prize was a casino filled with many slot machines. It used to be the place for citizens to gamble in Fort Frolic. It is also possible that they were rivals with Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. Sinclair Spirits Owned by Augustus Sinclair, this is a ruined bar full of Sander Cohen's "art" and many dead Splicers. It also contains a Power to the People station in the basement. However, activating the Power to the People will cause the "art" to come to life. Robertson's Tobaccoria The Tobaccoria was a store that sold cigars to the men and women in Fort Frolic. Now it is abandoned with a door that goes to the back with a Security Camera and loot which has a code to get inside. Eve's Garden Eve's Garden was an exotic dancing venue in Fort Frolic with poles on the central stage for performances. This was also the home of Andrew Ryan's mistress, Jasmine Jolene. Rapture Records The record store is the most ruined shop in the plaza. It was owned by Silas Cobb, who sold music records to the public. Pharaoh's Fortune Casino A casino that possibly had a rivalry with Sir Prize. This place is also known for many slot machines. Lower Level A staircase beside a geometric statue leads down to a large, flooded shopping pavilion. The pathway down is covered by a retractable grate. It will only become accessible after waking the Plastered Splicers from Sinclair Spirits. New Discoveries Single Use Events *1 Power to the People station. Audio Diaries #Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Army - Sir Prize, in a crate near the stairs up. #Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy - Rapture Records, in the counter. #Martin Finnegan - The Iceman Cometh - Frozen Tunnel, stuck in ice near a corpse. #Bill McDonagh - Guns Blazing - Robertson's Tobaccoria, on a coffee table in the seating area. #Sullivan - Bump Culpepper? - Pharaoh's Fortune Casino, on a pool table upstairs. #Hector Rodriguez - It's All Grift - Eve's Garden, on the bar. #Jasmine Jolene - Pregnancy - Eve's Garden, under Jasmine Jolene's bed in her dressing room. BioShock 2 Multiplayer The multiplayer map of Fort Frolic uses a redesigned version of Poseidon Plaza. The buisnesses and decoration of the mall remain mostly the same, but the layout has been changed and made more elaborate. A Rapture Metro is now located in Poseidon Plaza but the entrance to the station is sealed up. The plaza is given a new marquee for its appearance in the multiplayer utilizing the courier neon sign seen in Fort Frolic's main atrium. Gallery Sinclair Spirits Entrance.png|''The entrance to Sinclair Spirits.'' Rapture Records.png|''The entrance to Silas Cobb's store.'' Poseidon Plaza sister.jpg|''A lone Little Sister wanders through the plaza.'' Behind the Scenes *A newspaper clipping found in a photo studio in Artemis Suites contains the headline 'Riotous Mob Tears Apart Shopping District', above which is a photo of Poseidon Plaza. *Like many locations in Rapture, Poseidon Plaza was named from Greek mythology. Poseidon was the Greek god of the sea, earthquakes and horses.Poseidon on Wikipedia References de:Poseidon Plaza it:Poseidon Plaza Category:Fort Frolic